


Serendipity

by luxispanicking



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, but they love each other - Freeform, karl is annoyed, karl is stubborn, mulletnap, no beta we die like men, sapnap follows karl around like a lost puppy, sapnap is annoying, sapnap is like a big puppy in this, sapnap is on the football team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxispanicking/pseuds/luxispanicking
Summary: Sapnap passed Karl in the halls one day and can't stop thinking about him, he decides that he has to be friends with this strange boy and will do pretty much anything to hang out with him.Karl is stubborn and just wants to finish highschool, but when a tall and handsome guy won't leave you alone, you can't say no to his puppy dog eyes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chapter fic! I hope yall enjoy it :]

Sapnap was leaving the boys locker room after a very tiring practice, they had a game in two weeks and his coach was pushing the team to their limits everyday so they could win. He was walking past the library when he saw a boy with fluffy brown hair and a bright colored sweater run past him, he was holding a purple binder filled with lots of papers. He had seen this kid running around before, but he couldn't remember where he had seen him. Sapnap continues his way to his car, tossing his bag in the passenger's seat next to him. He backs out of the school parking lot and drives home, a sudden wave of fatigue suddenly hitting him. He couldn't wait to get home and fall back into his bed and sleep forever. Soon, the familiar sight of his house comes into view as he turns past the corner. 

Sapnap parks his car on the street, he grabs his bag and unlocks the front door. He immediately runs upstairs to his room and collapses on his bed, he didn't even bother changing out of his clothes he was so tired. 

Sapnap wakes up to a small thump on his window, another one soon follows. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he sits up and looks out his window. Dream was standing in his backyard again throwing small rocks at his window, when he noticed Sapnap at the window he started to wave his arms around violently, jumping up and down. Sapnap unlocks his window and slides it up, cold air hitting his face making him shiver. 

"Dream what the fuck! It's two in the morning!" Sapnap whisper yells to the tall blond standing below. 

"I got bored and wanted to hang out with you!" Dream replies, walking closer to the window. 

"At two in the morning? What is wrong with you! Coach has been pushing us all week, how are you not exhausted?!" Sapnap says, a little louder. 

"I'm not sure, I just always have energy." Dream shrugs, "It's cold out here, when are you going to let me in?" 

Sapnap groans and points to a row of bushes, "The ladder is in there." 

Dream smiles and runs over to the bushes and grabs the ladder, bringing it over to the side of the house. Dream starts his climb up to Sapnap's window, the warm glow of Sapnap's red LED lights fills the room, Sapnap has one of his playlists playing softly in the background. 

Dream climbs through the window and lands on Sapnap's bed. 

"Dude, get your dirty ass shoes off my bed!" Sapnap pushes Dream of his bed, landing with a thump on the carpet. 

Dream lays on his back and lets out a small wheeze and rolls over, clutching his side. 

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Sapnap says. 

Dream sits up, still laughing at Sapnap's reaction, "Sorry Sap, but that was just too funny." 

Sapnap rolls his eyes and leans over to close the window, "Just take your shoes off already, you are tracking dirt all over my carpet." 

Dream takes his shoes off and puts them with all of Sapnap's other shoes, he walks over to Sapnap's desk and sits in his chair. 

"So, how's the situation with George going?" Sapnap asks, smirking. 

Dream flushes, "It's uh, it's been going okay."

Sapnap wiggles his eyebrows and smiles devilishly, "Just okay you say?" 

"Well then, how's your love life going? Anybody catch your eye yet?" Dream asks. 

Sapnap is silent for a few moments when he remembers the boy he saw earlier running in the halls, who was he? 

Dream grins, noticing his silence, "Ohhhh, Sappy has a crush!" 

"I don't! I was just thinking." 

"Thinking about what?" Dream teases. 

Sapnap sighs, he knew Dream would never stop asking him, "I saw this guy I've never seen before running through the halls after practice today and I just really want to know who he is." 

"What did he look like?" Dream asks, resting his head on his hand. 

"He was short, had a bright geometric sweater on with a button up underneath, black jeans, fluffy brown hair, and blue eyes." 

"Oh my god you are talking about Karl Jacobs." Dream's eyes grow wide. 

"Karl Jacobs?"

"Yeah, he's on the student council and he's best friends with Jimmy Beast!" Dream exclaims. 

"How the fuck have I not noticed him before?" Sapnap asks, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. 

Jimmy Beast was the most popular and the richest kid at their school, everybody loved him and he was every teacher's favorite student even if he pulled a couple crazy stunts around the school once in a while. One time he had bought 50 trampolines and put them all on the football field for everyone to go jump on. 

"Dude you are so dense and you don't pay attention to anything." 

Sapnap groans and falls back onto his pillow and shoves it over his face. Muffled shouts could be heard from him. Dream chuckles and stands up, walking over to Sapnap's bed. 

"You know, you could just talk to him." Dream suggests, sitting on the edge. 

"Wait, that's actually a good idea." Sapnap removes the pillow from over his face and sits up. 

"My god you are so dumb." Dream says. 

"I haven't slept well in a week Dream, coach is pushing us so much I can't think!" 

"Then go to bed dumbass." 

"I can't when you keep coming to my fucking house at two am!" Sapnap cries. 

"Fine, I'll go to bed too." Dream stands up and grabs some blankets and a pillow from the closet. 

"Night Dream." Sapnap yawns, laying back down. 

"Night Sap." Dream says, laying his blankets down on the floor. 

The two wake up to the sound of Sapnap's alarm ringing. Sapnap groans and turns it off, sitting up in his bed. Dream was still passed out on the floor still so Sapnap nudged him with his foot, when he didn't wake up he smiled and kicked Dream in the shoulder. 

Dream jumps up and yells, "What was that for!" 

"You weren't waking up!" 

The two bicker for a bit before grabbing their bags and heading out to school. They climb into Sapnap's car and start fighting over what songs they should listen to. About ten minutes later they arrived at school, kids were walking all around the outside heading to their classes. 

Sapnap gets out and says his goodbyes to Dream and starts walking to his first class. When he got to his classroom he noticed the boy from yesterday, he was wearing a purple sweatshirt with different colored sleeves and a blue swirl on the front. 

Sapnap walks over to the desk next to the boy and sits down, he leans back in his chair and smiles at the other boy. 

"Hello, what's your name?" Sapnap asks. 

"My name is Karl, what about you?" He replies. 

"My name's Nick but everyone calls me Sapnap." Sapnap smirks, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Alright class! Time to get to work!" 

Their teacher walks into the classroom, the click of her heels is the only thing heard when the class goes silent. 

"You seem really interesting, I wanna get to know you." Sapnap leans over and whispers to Karl. 

Karl pushes him lightly away, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying, quickly jotting notes down whenever the teacher said something important. 

Sapnap grabs a sticky note from his bag and writes a little note on it. He sticks it on Karl's paper and the other boy frowns once he reads what he had written. 

Don't be rude, I just wanna hang out with you :) 

Karl quickly writes a reply and sticks the note back on Sapnap's paper. 

Leave me alone, I'm trying to focus. 

Sapnap stares at the neat purple handwriting on the note, he smiles. He was going to be friends with Karl and nobody could stop him. 

"Alright, now who can tell me what the answer to this equation is?" The teacher asks, turning around. 

Nobody raises their hand except Karl who slowly raised his hand. 

"Yes Karl?" 

"The answer would be 3." Karl says. 

"Correct!" Their teacher claps her hands and turns back to the board, explaining how to get to the answer. 

Sapnap looks over to the boy and quickly writes a note and hands it over to him. 

You're really smart, I could use some help you know. 

Karl sighs and shoves the note in his pocket and focuses back on the board. 

The rest of the period Sapnap daydreams a plan to get Karl to hang out with him. The bell rings and Sapnap snaps out of his thoughts, Karl was packing his notes up and putting them in his bag. Once Karl leaves the room Sapnap jumps up and runs over to the boy. 

"So, how about we hang out after school?" Sapnap asks. 

"No thank you, I'm busy." Karl starts walking faster, trying to get away from Sapnap. 

"Awww please? We can just hang out at the park or something?" Sapnap asks again, trying to get the shorter boy to say yes. 

Karl just rolls his eyes and pushes his way through the halls, trying to lose Sapnap in the crowd. Sapnap loses sight of the boy and sighs, this was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter (@luxispanicking) for updates!


	2. Chapter Two

Sapnap walks into the cafeteria after his English class, he looks around the room and spots his friends sitting at a table by the window. He walks over and sits down next to Dream who was talking to Punz about some idea he had for a move to try out at practice next. Dream notices Sapnap and smiles, he turns over to him. 

"So, how was your class?" 

"Karl is in my class, but he keeps ignoring me" Sapnap replies, sulking. 

Dream chuckles, "Yeah, he's a little stubborn. Good luck!" Dream pats his back. 

Ponk and Sam arrive at their table and soon it's filled with chatter from everyone. Sapnap just put his head in his arms and tried to close his eyes, before he knew it the bell was ringing and it was time to head to his last class of the day. 

Sapnap couldn't focus during his science class, he almost dropped two vials and almost spilled water all over his group's work. He couldn't stop thinking about Karl, he really wanted to be friends with him and he would do anything to get him to say yes. 

The rest of his class passed slowly and once the bell rang he walked to practice, knowing his coach was going to push everyone past their limits today he groaned. 

Once he got changed and walked outside he walked over to Dream and Punz who were talking again. The coach blew his whistle and everyone turned to face him. 

"Alright boys! Today we are having some guests watch us practice, so be on your top performance!" The coach yells. 

"Yes Coach!" All the boys yell in response. 

Sapnap looks over to the bleachers and spots the student council, Karl was sitting at the top next to Jimmy Beast. Sapnap smiled and waved at the short boy and got nothing in response. Sapnap was determined to impress Karl, he was going to be friends with Karl. 

Sapnap starts practice, focusing on the ball and trying his best. He was doing the best he had ever done and Dream noticed. 

Back on the bleachers Karl was staring at Sapnap with interest, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. His movements were incredible and it was like he knew every move the ball was going to make. Jimmy nudges Karl and smiles. 

"So, what are you looking at?" 

"I'm just watching the game, it's really boring." Karl mumbles. 

"Mhm, if that's what you say." Jimmy responds, following where Karl was looking. 

Sapnap was exhausted and sweaty, he was almost out of water and practice wasn't even over. He looked back up to the bleachers to see Karl staring at him, Karl noticed and quickly looked away. 

Dream walked over and slapped Sapnap's back, making him choke on his water. 

"So, I noticed Karl is watching huh?" 

"Yeah, I guess he is." Sapnap coughs, he pushes Dream and the two laugh. 

The coach calls them back to practice and they get back to work. Practice feels like it was only a couple minutes, Sapnap was so focused on the game he wasn't paying attention to the time. 

"Team! Great work today, now head to the showers you all smell terrible!" Coach yells. 

Sapnap and Dream walk to the lockers and quickly shower off. As the two exit the locker room they find Jimmy and Karl talking with two other boys they recognized as Chris and Chandler, they were friends of Jimmy. 

Chris nudges Karl and whispers in his ear, Karl quickly swats him away and rolls his eyes. Sapnap and Dream head to the parking lot where the go their separate ways, Sapnap spots Karl walking and runs over to him. 

"Hey Karl! Noticed you were watching us practice today." Sapnap smiles. 

"The student council just had to watch today, I didn't want to go but I had to." Karl walks ahead. 

Sapnap walks faster, catching up to him, "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? After school, we can do something together." Sapnap asks. 

"No, leave me alone." Karl pushes Sapnap away. 

Sapnap frowns when Karl gets into Chris's car. He walks back to his own and starts his drive home. 

He gets home and gets into the shower, still feeling gross from practice. Once he finishes he dries his hair and ties it back. He hops into bed and grabs his phone, scrolling through Twitter. He finds a tweet from Jimmy and Karl had responded, he clicks on his profile and follows him. He turns his phone off and climbs under his covers, falling asleep quickly. 

When Sapnap wakes up he looks at his phone, realizing he slept through his alarm he jumped out of bed and started grabbing his stuff and quickly changing into a pair of black ripped jeans and a black sweatshirt with the flame thrasher logo on it. He threw his shoes on and ran out the door, jumping into the car he drives to school as fast as he could while being safe. 

He runs into his math class and everyone looks at him, stopping to catch his breath. The teacher looks over to him and glares. 

"Want to explain why you were so late late Mr. Armstrong?" She asks. 

"Sorry Miss, Coach has been pushing us super hard for the upcoming game and I was so tired from practice I slept through my alarm. I'm so sorry." Sapnap replies, walking to his desk next to Karl. 

He sits down and sighs, Karl was looking at the front of the room writing his notes down. Sapnap looks forward but his eyes keep drifting over to the boy next to him, he pulls out his sticky notes and writes a note to him. 

Morning Karl! 

Karl looks over at Sapnap and hands it back without writing on it. Sapnap sighs, writing another message on it. 

Karrrrllllll why are you ignoring me :(

Karl writes a response and almost throws it back at Sapnap. 

I'm trying to learn so could you leave me alone? 

Sapnap sighs and puts his sticky notes away, not wanting to make the other even more mad than before. Class goes by slowly and once the bell rings Sapnap heads to his next class. 

When he gets to his coding class he spots George in the corner and sits next to him. 

"What's up Gogy!" Sapnap asks. 

"I asked you never to call me that." George mumbles, focusing on a line of code in front of him. 

"Awww, but Gogy! It's such a good nickname!" 

"Get off of me Sapnap." George glares at his screen. 

"Fine, have it your way." Sapnap leans back in his chair, "Anyways, how's everything going with Dream?" 

George's face goes red, but he doesn't look away from his computer, "Nothing is happening Nick, now let me finish this." 

George never called Sapnap by his first name unless he was really mad, Sapnap could see the eye bags George had. He assumed he hadn't slept and the cup of coffee next to him proved his guess. 

"George, how much sleep did you get last night?" Sapnap asks. 

"I think somewhere around 3-4 hours." George responds. 

Sapnap sighs, if George got less than his recommended ten hours of sleep he was a walking zombie. He would have to tell Dream, he was the only one that could get George to sleep. 

The class passes by slowly and Sapnap felt like he was going to explode any second now. The bell finally rang and Sapnap jumped out of his seat and ran to the cafeteria. 

He spots Dream and runs over to him, "George got three hours of sleep and he's being a bitch, I'm pretty sure he's on his fifth cup of coffee too." 

"Dammit." Dream stands up and looks for George, who was sitting in the corner on his computer still working on that set of code. 

Dream walks over and closes his computer George opens his mouth to yell at whoever did it but soon realized it was Dream and shut his mouth. Dream says something to George and they both start walking over to the table. George sits down and Dream makes him eat some lunch instead of surviving off of coffee all day. 

Lunch goes by quickly and Sapnap just wants to go home, he was even debating on skipping practice. He knew his coach would kill him so he decided against it, his coach would put him through hell if he was even late. 

He just wanted this Friday to end already, it felt like it had been forever and Sapnap couldn't wait to sleep the entire weekend. School finally ended and Sapnap was at practice, with their game next Saturday they would be drained. 

Sapnap got home and immediately fell asleep, he was so exhausted and was going to sleep as much as he humanly could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter (@luxispanicking) for updates!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, its been a while, school has been stressful and i actually went to bed at a decent time but here is an update woooo

Sapnap woke up on Monday morning to his alarm, he groaned and turned it off. Turning on his side he looks out of his window, bright sunlight burns his eyes and he quickly closes them. Groaning his shoves his face back in his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. The sudden noise of someone ringing his doorbell over and over again gets him out of bed. He stumbles downstairs and opens his front door, Dream was standing in front of him. 

"Dude, what the fuck." Sapnap groans, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"I woke up early and had a lot of energy so I decided to come over here before school." Dream says, walking past Sapnap into the house. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes and closes the door, the two boys walk into the kitchen and Dream sits down at the counter. 

"So what happened with George the other day?" Sapnap asks while pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Yeah, he's been super stressed with this coding assignment and has been losing a bit of sleep over it." Dream replies, he had grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and was eating it. 

"Damn, he was working on that during class the other day." 

"I had to drag him to go to bed and take away his computer so he could sleep on the weekend. He actually scratched me!" Dream exclaims, showing the back of his right arm. It had five bright red scratches going down his arm. 

"Wow, that looks like it really hurts." Sapnap grimaces, one time he took one of George's chips without asking and ended up with a cut on his hand from George. 

Dream asks Sapnap about his progress with asking Karl to hang out with him, Sapnap tells him about all the times when he saw Karl in the halls or in class that he constantly asked and kept getting no as an answer, Dream was laughing. No matter how many times he had asked Karl he would always say no, Sapnap was frustrated and ate his cereal while the other laughed at him. 

The two finish eating and Sapnap runs upstairs to change and grab his bag, they head out the door and start driving to school. 

Sapnap pulls into the parking lot and parks his car. He and Dream part ways and head off to their classes. Sapnap walked down the long crowded halls to get to his first class. Everything felt like it was going slower than normal, Sapnap felt like he was never going to be free from his History class. He was full of energy and needed to get moving, luckily he had PE next and was ready to get out. Once he heard the bell ring he immediately jumped out of his chair before his teacher could say anything. 

Sapnap ran into the boys locker room and quickly changed into his gym clothes and ran outside to the field where his teacher was standing. He spotted Dream and stood next to him, when Sapnap looked back at his teacher he noticed that the other PE teacher was there with him. 

"Alright class! Today we are having a combined gym class, we will be playing team games to work on our team work skills. You will be sorted into two teams and you will have to work with people in the other class." His teacher started. 

Sapnap looks around and notices that there are more kids here than normal, among the large group he spotted Karl standing on the other side. Sapnap was excited, maybe he would be on the same team as him and get to know him a little more. 

"And now! I will be sorting everyone into their teams! When you hear your name get called you will walk to the side that your team is, team one is on the left and team two is on the right."

Sapnap stands and waits for his name to be called. Dream's name gets called and the two hive five each other for good luck, soon Karl's name gets called and Sapnap prays that he is on the same team. A few minutes pass before Sapnap hears his name get called. 

"Nick! You are on team two!" His teacher calls.

Sapnap silently cheers in his head, he was on the same team as Karl. Dream was on the opposite team but that only made the two even more competitive, they were going to beat each other, no matter what. 

Once the teams are finished the teachers start to explain what games they are playing. Today's game was going to be a good old game of capture the flag. Sapnap looked over at Dream and smiled, they were going to win. 

Sapnap walked over to his team and called everyone together, they set up a plan and everyone's roles. When it was time to choose the team captains his team ended up voting for Sapnap. The teachers call for the team captains and Sapnap sees Dream walk up, they both smile at each other, ready to win. The two shake hands and walk back to their sides, his teacher starts the countdown and blows his whistle as loud as he could. 

Sapnap took off sprinting, quickly dodging his team to get to the other side. He stops at the line separating the sides, looking for a good way in. Dream was standing near him and the two stared at each other, keeping an eye on their moves. 

Sapnap starts moving to his right slowly, Dream following behind. Sapnap turns around and runs back to his side, leaving Dream confused. Sapnap signals for a few members of his team to start running over, with the new distraction Sapnap runs behind his team and sneaks past Dream. Dodging the other team Sapnap weaves his way through to their flag. He grabs the blue cloth and starts running back to his side, he runs over the line and crashes into someone else. The two fall on the ground and Sapnap looks down at the person he ran into. When he looks down he is met with the familiar face of Karl, Sapnap panics and stands up, pulling the other boy up. Karl was rubbing the back of his head and he had a few scrapes on his hands. 

"Oh my god are you okay man? Is your head okay?" Sapnap asks. 

He hears the whistle being blown and looks over to the teachers running over to them. 

"Woah! What happened over here?" His teacher asks. 

"I was running with the flag and I didn't see him and accidentally ran into him. He took a pretty bad fall and I think he hit his head pretty bad." Sapnap replies. 

"Nick, please take Karl to the nurse and make sure he's okay, and since you made it past the line with the other teams flag this puts team two as the winning team of the first round." 

Sapnap takes Karl to the nurse's office and his class starts the next round. The walk there is pretty silent except for the silent curses from Karl, they weren't exactly curses because Karl said honk instead. Sapnap thought it was cute and didn't say anything, he was still really sorry about running into him. 

When they make it to the office Karl sits down and Sapnap goes to find the nurse. She checks Karl and luckily he only hit his head hard enough to leave a bruise, she also cleaned the small cuts on his hands and placed colorful bandaids over them. 

Karl was still a little dizzy and had a headache from his fall so the nurse made them stay in the office to keep an eye on them. The silence was awkward at first but then Sapnap decided to speak up. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry about running into you, I should have been watching where I was going." Sapnap apologizes, "If there's anything I can do to say I'm sorry or just to repay you I will do anything." 

"Anything?" Karl asks. 

"Anything." 

Karl sits back for a minute, thinking about his answer, "How about you take us to get food and you have to pay for both of our meals." 

"Deal!" Sapnap says, relieved that Karl wasn't mad, "What times are you free at, because if you come to the football game this Saturday we can go to the diner afterwards." 

"Sure, that sounds nice." Karl replies, taking a dip of water from his cup. 

Sapnap cheers in his head, he finally got Karl to hang out with him. 

The nurse came back in and told the two boys to go back to their class. Karl wasn't allowed to keep playing during gym. As the two walked back Karl was silent until he turned to Sapnap.

“Give me your phone.”

“Huh? Why?” Sapnap asks.

“Just give me your phone.” Karl holds his hand out.

Sapnap pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Karl. Karl types in something and hands Sapnap his phone back, when he looks down at what Karl wrote. His eyes widened in surprise, Karl had put his number in his phone and set his contact name to ‘Karl :]’. Sapnap types a quick message saying hi and sends it, a notification pops up on Karl’s phone. Karl types something and shoves his phone back in his pocket and chuckles. 

“What’s so funny?” Sapnap asks.

“Oh nothing.” Karl smiles.

They get back to class and Sapnap’s team ended up losing 2-1 to Dream’s team. Sapnap couldn’t stop smiling as he drove home with Dream, when they got back to his house Dream had a smug look on his face. 

"So, what's got you all happy?" Dream asks in the middle of working on homework. 

"Nothing happened Dream, can a guy just smile once in a while?" 

"I know something happened Sapnap, you can't keep me from finding out." 

Sapnap sighs, "I got Karl to hang out with me and he gave me his number." 

"YEAH LETS GO!" Dream cheers. 

Sapnap pushes Dream over and yells at him to stop, his face turning red. Dream would not stop teasing him and they started to wrestle each other on the floor, abandoning their homework.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback and kudos are appreciated :]


End file.
